10 Years Later
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: After graduation Freddie heads for college leaving Sam, Carly, Spencer and Gibby in Seattle. 10 years later he comes back to find out lots of things have changed. Will he be able to win Sam over again and live with the biggest surprise of all? Dylan...? Future fic! A bit AU and OOC on Sam's part! I DON'T OWN ICARLY!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a future fic for iCarly. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Rachel**

Sam Puckett sat in a white folding chair in the school yard. It was graduation day and she was nervous, very nervous. Carly Shay, Sam's best friend sat beside her playing with her hair nervously. She had nothing to be nervous about though, she got straight A's her entire life! Meanwhile, Sam got F's and D's and skipped class non-stop. But, when she was seventeen and she and Freddie Benson had dated, she tried harder and got better grades. When they broke up her grades dropped terribly, she never told him though.

Freddie stepped off of the stage and went to his seat, he was valedictorian, he gave the speech before everyone was called up.

Principle Franklin strode up to the blue and yellow podium and began to speak. Sam paid no attention she was to busy watching the brunette many rows ahead of her, sitting tall, confident that he'll pass. She sighed and looked at her lap.

"Fredward Benson." the principle said into the microphone.

Sam chuckled under her breath, she used to call him that all the time, she stopped awhile after he announced where he'll be going to college. Yale. Can you believe that? Sam can, she knows everything about Freddie, she was happy for him.

Sam's face remained facing her legs as Ted listed students. _Please let me pass, please let me pass._ She whispered to herself

"Saman-" he corrected himself knowing she hated the name Samantha. "Sam Puckett." Her head shot up, a shocked expression on her nervous face. She looked over at Carly who gave her a little shove, signaling her to go up.

Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Mr. Shay, Mrs. Puckett, Melanie and even Gibby stood up and clapped and cheered for her.

She hurried up the stairs and stood next to her principle.

"Congratulations, Sam." he smiled. "I knew you could do it. And uh, don't tell the others but, you're my favorite." he whispered. Sam laughed and took the diploma he offered her. He held out his hand for a shake, but Sam was being Sam and went against the rules. She ran up and rapped her arms around his stomach. After a few moments he hugged her back and motioned for her to take her seat.

She walked down the aisle to her seat and smiled at Carly.

"Great job!" the brunette whispered. She gave her a quick hug and turned her attention to Principle Franklin.

"Carly Shay." Franklin's voice boomed over the students once again.

Carly rose and strutted to the podium. The dark-skinned adult handed her a white roll of paper with a blue ribbon tied around the middle. She took it slowly and smiled up at him, he shook her hand before turning back to the class and letting to walk down the stairs.

Pop music blared through the speakers of the Shay apartment. Graduated teens bounced to the beat with their partner. After a special goodbye iCarly episode the three best friends jumped around as the others did.

Carly was dancing with Gibby, who had asked her multiple times before she gave in, smiling. She had shopped for hours to find the perfect outfit for the party, a black tank-top with ruffles, a pink floral skirt and black boots.

Somewhere in the middle of the party Sam noticed Freddie talking to his mom, he smiled at first as she congratulated him before she lowered voice. He had frowned and looked upset. After a few moments of listening he had stormed off, leaving the apartment. Sam followed slowly, cautiously.

When he didn't answer her knocking, she went to the only other place she thought he would be. The fire escape. She found him sitting on the blue lawn chair he had set up all those years ago.

She knocked quietly on the window and he looked up. She smiled and he returned it. He waved her over and she stepped out. She sat on the window sill as he came to sit on the metal steps.

"Wow, Déjà Vu." she chuckled.

"I know." he laughed.

She looked down, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Nice dress." he commented.

She looked down at her outfit, a purple and black dress and black, green and blue boots. "Thanks. So, why'd you leave the party?"

"My mom."

"Ah, that makes sense." she nodded.

He rolled his eyes. "Congrats on graduating, I knew you could do it."

"Yeah. So, what did your mom do?"

"She told me she doesn't want me to leave." Sam looked down, when he reminded her what she's been trying to forget. "When I said no she tried to force me to stay."

"Oh."

"I really don't like being told what to do when it involves my life." he sighed.

"Ditto."

He got up and walked over to the railing. He leaned on his elbows and looked out to the lit up city. "It's only a few years."

She looked at his attire, a red polo, blue jeans and grey vans. A style Sam never wants to forget.

"That's what I'm afraid of." the blonde stated standing up so she could join him at the edge.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"That you won't come back." she murmured.

Freddie sighed and turned to her. He took a step closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Listen," he told her, grabbing her shoulders to turn her to face him. He felt very bold at the moment, not afraid she'll slap him silly if he touches her. "I'll be back. I promise. You and Carly are to important to me, I would never leave and not come back."

"I'm important to you?" she questioned.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

"Because I'm mean to you and call you names and-"

"That's one of the things I love about you!"

"Really?"

"Yes." he whispered. He reached his hand up and brushed a strand of hair from her face, he then put his hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him. He stopped when their lips were an inch apart, wondering if it was a good idea.

Sam got impatient and closed the gap between them. Tingles ran up and down her spine and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. When they pulled away for air, he leaned his head against hers.

"Promise me something." he whispered.

"Anything." she replied.

"When I get back, you'll be waiting for me."

"Of course."

He kissed her once more before they went back in to the party.

**A/N: There ya have it! It's okay if you don't like it. That's the prologue, so there will be more. I got the graduation scene idea from the H2O finale. The outfits are on my profile. The next chapter will be up Friday. Every Friday, you get a chapter! **

**-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed! There will be a bit of OCxOC in this story too, kay? Glad you like the story so far!**

* * *

"So, do you think we'll get done with shooting before September?" asked Marcus Reynolds, Freddie Benson's best friend. He had short, spiky blonde hair and green eyes. They sat in _Zeno's_**(it's not a restaurant from the show, I just made it up)**discussing the schedule of the movie they were recently filming in Seattle.

"We should, if we don't we'll have to postpone the premiere till January." Freddie replied.

"Right, right." his friend murmured before taking a bite of his chicken.

The two sat in silence as they thought about the filming. They sat in the middle of the restaurant, where they could see everyone and everything. Suddenly there was a childish 'Yum' from the right of the room. Marcus looked see a six year old boy laughing with a blonde girl of about twenty eight.

"Hey, check her out." he told his friend and nodded towards the girl.

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked over at the table. His eyes grew wide when he saw her. _It can't be._ He thought.

"I know right." Marcus chuckled. But, Freddie didn't hear him. He was too busy thinking that he had just found the girl he's been thinking about for the last ten years.

* * *

Sam Puckett sat at a table in _Zeno's_, she was a restaurant critic. She didn't really need to eat at the food here to know it's good, a very good friend of hers owns it. The food is always good. In front of her was her favorite guy, Dylan. Her son. He had brown spiky hair and light blue eyes, like his father.

He took a bite of his steak and she looked at him expectedly.

"Yum!" he approved.

She laughed and grabbed her pen. "Dylan says 'yum'" she read as she wrote it on her small black notepad.

Dylan laughed and another bite.

Sam suddenly got the feeling she was being watched and turned to see a man with blonde hair nodding towards her, motioning to his friend. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Dylan.

A woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked up to their table and smiled. "How is everything?" she asked.

That was Suzie, the owner and one of Sam's best friends. She was only two years younger than Sam. She was also a second mother to Dylan, they always talked and hung out. Sometimes she would take him into the kitchen, where more friends were, and have him help with something like shredding lettuce or pouring drinks.

"Great!" Dylan cheered.

"Why thank you little man." she cooed.

He smiled and took a gulp of his chocolate milk.

"It's great Suzie, five stars, as usual." Sam smiled.

"Thank you. It's on the house." she said as she began to walk away.

"Oh no, Suzie you don't have to-and she's gone." Sam sighed.

"Excuse me?" someone asked. It was the blonde man from the table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Yes?"

"Are you Sam Puckett from iCarly?" he asked.

Sam closed her eyes at the name of the old web show. She looked at Dylan to see him engrossed in his food. She turned back to the man. "Yeah. Why?"

"Okay, thanks!" he smiled and walked off to his table.

"What?" she huffed.

She watched him as he sat down and nodded to his friend, who turned around and looked at her. When he saw her looking he turned away quickly. But, she had seen his face.

"Hold on a second, kid." she instructed.

She got up and walked over to the table. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and is head flew back a bit in surprise.

"Freddie Benson?" she asked cautiously.

"Sup, Puckett." he questioned.

"Hey." she laughed as he got up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, which he returned. "How ya been?"

"Fine, fine. You?"

"Alright, um, what have you been doing?"

"Flying around the world shooting movies. What about you?" he smiled.

"I'm a food critic."

"I should of known." he chuckled.

"Shut up, dorkwad." she insulted.

"Now, now, don't start on the pet names." he scolded.

"Their not pet names, their insults." she retorted.

"Details, details." he waved his hand.

"Momma!" called Dylan as he ran over to her and grabbed her hand, standing behind her shyly.

"Hey, kid." she addressed him. "Freddie, this is Dylan. Dylan this is Freddie Benson my…really good friend from high school."

Freddie's face dropped for a second before smiling at him. "Hey, little dude."

Dylan giggled behind Sam.

"Hey, Suzie!" Sam called the blonde.

She hurried over and smiled at the three. Marcus looked up from his plate and nearly choked. _Who is she and why is she not with me?_ He thought. It's true he's been out with a lot of girls, but none were like Suzie.

"Can you take care of Dylan for a while, so I can talk to my old high school buddy? And by the way, this is Freddie Benson. Freddie, Suzie Zeno."

"Nice to meet you. Yeah I can take him." she held out her hand for Dylan to take. "Come on little man."

"Yay!" he cheered and walked off with her.

"Now I can talk to you." she said turning to him. "Can you leave your friend for a few minutes?"

"Yeah. Marcus, I'll be over there." he pointed to her table.

"Have fun." he waved him off.

Freddie rolled his eyes in return.

When they were seated at her table we leaned forward and smiled. "How old is Dylan?"

"Six."

"Where's his dad?" he asked cautiously.

Sam closed her eyes. She would kill Freddie if he made her cry. "Gone." she answered simply.

"Divorced?"

"No."

"Died?" his face fell again.

"Hey, um," she swallowed, nervously. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sure." he said softly studying her face.

"So, have a wife, kids?" Even though it broke her heart to think of him married, she needed to know.

"Nope, still single." he chuckled.

Her heart fluttered. "Oh."

"Yeah. So how's Spencer? Carly, Gibby?"

Sam flinched when he said their names and he stared intently at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No one told you did they?" she whispered, her blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"Told me what?"

"Um," she cleared her throat. "Can we talk later? Um, maybe have dinner and catch up?"

"Yeah sure, what time?" he asked still wondering what she meant a few moments ago.

"Alright, here's my address," she wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Come by, five o'clock, tomorrow."

"Okay." he said as he watched her walk over to Suzie whisper a few things to her as Dylan sat folding napkins. Suzie nodded and gave her a hug before Sam grabbed the boy and left the building.

Freddie walked over to his table and sat down, still a bit fazed.

"Aw, our little Freddie's in love." Marcus teased.

"Yeah I am." Freddie whispered.

"It was only a joke dude." Marcus told him.

"I'm not joking." he said quietly before getting up and walking out the door.

Marcus look down at the table. "Great now I have to pay for dinner." he muttered.

"Are you done sir?" asked a sweet voice.

It was Suzie.

He sat up straight and looked at the empty plates. "Yep." he replied.

"Alright here's your check." she handed him a black book and a pen. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"It was excellent." he complemented.

"Thank you."

"Are you the owner?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." she smiled.

"When did you decide you wanted to open your own restaurant?"

"When I was seven and my father gave me my first Easy-Bake Oven." she grinned, with a sparkle in her ocean blue eyes.

"My sister had one of those."

"They were popular. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." she smiled nicely before strutting off.

"Trap set." he said to himself. He paid the bill with a much to generous tip and left _Zeno's_, making a mental note to come back, soon.

Sam locked the front door of her apartment. If you saw it from the outside it looked small and cramped but, if you saw it from the inside it seemed like a whole floor. It may be big but, it was the perfect size for her, Dylan and occasionally Suzie, when she slept over.

She set her bag down on a white chair in her living room and hurried to the Dylan's bedroom. His room was a natural little boy's room. His walls were plane white but with posters of his favorite movies and race car drivers.

She sat down on his blue comforter and crossed her legs. Every night he would ask her a question and she would answer.

"Momma?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you going to watch the race with me tomorrow?"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven to three."

"I'll be there." she smiled. "After that your going to Aunt Suzie's and I'm going to have a friend over for dinner."

"The guy from Aunt Suzie's?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Is it a date?"

"No."

"But you want it to be." he accused.

Sam laughed. "Alright, smarty-pants." she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he murmured and drifted off.

She made her way into her bedroom and plopped down onto the bed. She soon fell asleep with Freddie's face still fresh in her brain.

**A/N: Alight, there ya go! Hope you like so far! This will probably be like 8 or (maybe)10 chapters, depends on how slow I go and if you guys like it! Please REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here ya have it!**

"You have a great place." Freddie commented.

"Thanks, it's the perfect size for me and Dylan." Sam replied.

At the mention of Dylan's name he became curious of Sam's life without him. She led him down a hall to the kitchen and told him to sit down. As he did she pulled two plates out of the oven and placed them on the table. She took the foil off the tops and he was shocked to find-not hotdogs and a _Fatcake_-a steak and steamed vegetables. She went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a salad.

"I thought we were going out to eat?" he recalled.

"I never said that." she replied. "And besides, I don't want to."

Freddie chuckled. "Okay, then."

After a few bites and compliments on the food he finished and looked at her expectedly.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"You had a reason not to talk to me at the restaurant, what is it?"

Sam looked at him for a second and then sighed. "Alright, um…" she drifted off.

He watched her closely, noticing her eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but him. "How's everyone been doing? Are you still in touch with Gibby, Brad, Wendy…?"

"Brad and Wendy got married, they live in New York. They have a daughter and a son, twins. She owns a Gossip Magazine."

"I should of guessed that one." Freddie sighed leaning back in his chair.

Wendy had always been a gossip, but Sam was still, sort of, friends with her.

"Spencer got married to Sasha." she continued. "She's expecting a girl."

"Oh, wow. I actually did see them getting together one day." he nodded.

"I know." she laughed shortly.

"What about Carly and Gibby?" he questioned. He was still curious as to why she avoided the question last night of them and Dylan's father.

"Um…" she cleared her throat quickly. "Carly and Gibby started dating in college."

"What?" he laughed.

"Yeah, then they got married a week after they graduated." she finished.

"That's insane! I never pictured them together!" he declared.

She laughed along with him, though it was forced. "Yeah…"

"So are you going to tell me who and where Dylan's father is? I mean, you don't have to tell me but…?"

"Gibby." she muttered.

Freddie's eyes grew wide. She had a baby with…Gibby? This really grossed him out and shocked him. Would she really let _Gibby _touch her? No!

"Yeah…"

"And then Carly divorced him…?" he asked slowly.

"No!" she sighed. "Carly and Gibby got married. Dylan isn't my son. He-he's Carly and Gibby's."

"Carly left him?" he whispered shocked.

"No." she shook her head.

Freddie scooted his chair closer to her and took his hand in his. "What is it?"

She took a shaky breath and looked him in the eyes. "Six years ago, I was watching Dylan while Gibby and Carly went on a date night, Dylan was only six months old. Around nine o'clock I got a call from the police," Freddie watched her closely, noticing the tears in her eyes, begging to fall. "The driver of the semi-truck was drunk and didn't stop at the red light. He left the hospital with a broken arm and Carly and Gibby never left."

She burst into sobs against Freddie's chest while he just sat there with wide eyes as she drenched his polo.

"That night I promise myself, Carly and Gibby I would take care of Dylan and never let anything happen to him." she cried.

"Oh, my god." he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sitting up. She wiped her eyes and picked up the plates placing them in the sink. "We told your mom, you didn't show up for graduations, the wedding or the…funerals."

"I kind of stopped talking to my mom," he said as he stood up. "she kept telling me what to do."

"Yeah." she laughed.

"How did Mr. Shay and Spencer take it?" he asked walking up to her.

"Mr. Shay took it hard, he died at sea a year later." she replied. "And Spencer, he took it the hardest. He's not sculpting anymore and refuses to see Dylan. He reminds him to much of Carly."

"I knew he looked familiar." Freddie murmured.

"I'm sorry I dumped all this on you." she apologized and turned to him.

"It's alright, I needed to know." he told her facing her also.

"And Dylan doesn't know, so don't mention it, please." she instructed him.

"Alright," he answered.

She looked up at him. He began to lean slowly and she followed suit. He moved his hand the back of her neck and pulled her closer, faster.

"We're home!" called Dylan.

They broke away quickly and awkwardly.

"Momma!" he cheered and ran into her arms. "And momma's date."

Sam blushed and stared at Suzie. "I thought I said nine?" she asked.

"It is nine." she replied pointing to the digital clock behind Sam. "I'll see ya later. Nice seeing you again Freddie! Later, little man."

"Bye!" the boy waved as she left the room and then looked back at his mother innocently. "I'm going to go change."

"That's a good idea." she agreed giving him a look.

After he left the room Sam began cleaning up the rest of the food. After she asked Freddie to wait a second she went to tuck Dylan in.

Freddie trailed behind her, keeping a safe distance and watched as she and the kid laid on their backs, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

"Alright, squirt." she sighed. "What is the question of the night?"

"Who's my daddy?" he asked.

Freddie saw Sam slightly flinch. "Um," she cleared her throat nervously. "I'll tell you when you get older."

"How old?"

"Ah, ah, ah." she got up and waved a finger at him. "One question a night."

"Aw." he pouted.

Sam sighed. "You'll know when your old enough."

Dylan laid down and Sam stepped out shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry about that." she smiled.

"That's okay." he replied.

"I have to get up early tomorrow so…" Sam told him after a short awkward pause.

"Yeah, okay." he nodded in return and followed her to the door.

"Night." she said softly, gripping the doorknob so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Good night." Freddie murmured leaning his forearm against the door.

"Night." Sam nodded and shut the door quickly.

Freddie stood outside the door for a moment shocked and slowly made his way to his car.

On the other side of the door Sam pushed back up against it and slid down it until she was sitting. She put the palms of her hands on her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Freddie said he would be back after college. He didn't though. It's ten years later. She never thought she might see him again and now she has and…she can't handle it.

"Oh, gosh…" she sighed and stood up. She walked into her room and closed the door tightly. She dressed into her pajamas and brush her hair and teeth before crawling into bed. She looked over at her nightstand where a picture of Dylan stood. It was his first professionally taken picture and he did great. She smiled thinking of her little man. Sometimes she wishes she could tell him though. Maybe one day she will…

**There ya go! Hope you liked it! I had a bit of a writers block at the end though. I hate that. Don't you? Now, I have a poll on my profile that I'd really like if you give me your input. It's for a fanfic I'm working on, but I need to know how to start it! Please check out the poll and vote! Anyway, review! And thanks to everyone who Alert/Favorite this story! **

**-Rachel**


	4. Chapter 3

"Sam?" Freddie called through the door.

He knocked again.

"Sam! Open the door!" he yelled again.

He'd been knocking for five minutes and he was getting worried. It's been a week since his dinner with Sam and he had asked her out a couple days later. She must have misinterpreted it though because she had said she and Dylan would be ready when he would pick her up.

He sighed. This was really freaking him out. He pulled out his PearPhone7 and was about to call the cops when the door swung open.

"Hi!" said a small, peppy voice.

"Dylan," Freddie sighed ion relief. He bent down to his level and looked him in the eyes. "Where's your mom?"

"Getting ready." Dylan replied. He motioned nicely into the apartment for Freddie to enter. He stepped in and waited for Dylan to lead him to her room.

"Wait here." Dylan said firmly and giving him a glare before slipping into the double doors that led to Sam's bedroom.

Dylan skipped in leaving an amused Freddie behind. "Momma!"

"Yeah, kid?" she hollered back from the bathroom. The door was closed so he stayed out.

"Freddie's here." he informed her.

"Tell him to wait a sec." she sighed. She knew he hated being late to something, anything.

"Okay!" he sang and ran back to Freddie on the other side of the door. "She'll be right out." he smiled up at him closing the door tightly.

"Alright." he sighed.

A few minutes later the doors opened and Freddie's head shot up. Sam stepped out and closed the door again. She had a elaborate designed sundress with a jean vest over the top. Light brown sandals on her feet and brown hoop earrings. Her hair was down as usual. The long golden ringlets reached the middle of her back and her bangs were swept to the side just above her crystal blue eyes.

"I didn't know what we were going to do, so…" she looked down at her apparel.

"N-no. You look great." he stammered, smiling.

She returned it and thanked him. She stuck her hand out to Dylan.

"Come on, babe." she cooed.

He grabbed her hand with a 'Gibby smile'. She skipped out of the apartment with Dylan following suit and Freddie close behind unable to distract his thoughts from the gorgeous blonde in front of him.

"Stay close, Dylan." Sam instructed as they strolled through the gates of the traveling carnival. It was the carnival's last day and Freddie thought Dylan would like it better than a dinner for two at a fancy restaurant.

"Look, momma!" Dylan pointed to the Merry-Go-Round.

Freddie paid the unhappy cashier and walked over to it. Dylan nearly flew to the large green dragon and tried to get on it. He put his foot in the stirrup and pushed himself up. He fell back down and tried again. Sam laughed as he bounced up again and again didn't make it. Freddie smiled and put his hands under Dylan's arms holding him over the saddle and set him down gently.

"Thanks, Freddie!" Dylan smiled at him already past the embarrassing moment.

"No problem, Dylan." Freddie winked at him and walked over to a bench with Sam. The bench was a little ways away from Dylan but they could still see him and they were in the perfect position that they could grab him in seconds if he began to fall.

The carousel started and Dylan laughed as it began to spin.

"He reminds me so much of Gibby." Freddie murmured.

"Yeah." Sam smiled slightly. She never said it but she loved Gibby, he was funny and sweet. He was the mental brother she never had.

"Momma!" Dylan waved to her.

She smiled and waved back. When the ride stopped Dylan begged to go again for a few minutes before spotting the concession stand. He dragged Sam to it and pointed to the rainbow snow cone. Sam pulled a twenty out of her dress pocket and was about to pay when Freddie reached forward and paid for her.

"Dude!" she hit him on the arm. Not hard though, she didn't want Dylan thinking she could be really aggressive.

"It's okay." he chuckled.

"I don't like having people pay for me."

He opened his mouth to retort.

"Anymore." she corrected.

"Well, you used to do it so much when we were kids I got used to it." he raised his hands in defense.

The worker gave Sam the snow cone and she handed it to Dylan.

"Well get un-used to it." she snapped.

"That makes no sense." he rolled his eyes.

"Your face doesn't make sense."

"Ah, ah, ah," he pointed a finger at her with a triumphant smirk. "You used that one already."

"Darn." she muttered.

Freddie and Dylan laughed.

* * *

"Thanks, Freddie!" Dylan called over his shoulder as he ran to his room.

"No problem!" Freddie hollered back then turned to Sam. "Well, that was more fun than I thought it'd be."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. He's a handful but he's awesome."

"I-" Freddie started only to be interrupted by his phone. He huffed and answered it. "Hello?" "What?" he yelled at it. "What do you mean he's going to quit?" "Well, double his pay or something!" "Alright, alright. We'll find someone else." he ended the call and nearly chucked the phone at the wall. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Trouble at work?" Sam asked knowingly.

"It's really hard being a director." he sighed.

"Aw…poor baby." she pouted and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he rolled his eyes but didn't push her arm away.

He leaned in to her and she leaned in as well.

* * *

**Yep, that's right! I'm not going to let you know if they kiss or not until next chapter. Sorry for it being so short! I have terrible writer's block!**

**Anyway, review!**

**-Rachel**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know, it's been forever! But, my parents came up with the _brilliant _idea to only give me two hours on the computer a day. TWO HOURS! That's not a enough time to type up a chapter and post it! Unless the chapters are like, three pages long. So, it'll take much longer to upload more chapters for this and all my stories, I'm sorry. I'll try to get them to forget the rule. But, for now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on **_**10 Years Later:**_

"_Aw…poor baby." she pouted and rubbed his cheek with her thumb._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." he rolled his eyes but didn't push her arm away._

_He leaned in to her and she leaned in as well._

"Momma?" Dylan asked. They stopped inches away.

"Yeah, kid?" Sam sighed, not moving away from Freddie, holding his gaze.

"Can I have some milk?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure." she mumbled.

He thanked her and ran off to the kitchen.

"Let's just do this before we get interrupted again." Sam said desperately.

She grabbed his shoulders and crashed her lips into his. He was surprised by her forwardness but for only a second, this was the Sam he remembers. He smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Alright, I'm ready for-" they heard Dylan start.

The two broke away gasping for breath.

"You don't know how much I missed you." Sam cried in his neck, eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"I think I do." Freddie replied, hugging her with all his strength.

"I love you." Sam sighed, a tear escaping.

"I love you too." Freddie smiled. He kissed her hair and turned to Dylan.

Sam turned to him too and let go of Freddie. "I'll be right back, gotta take this nosy kid to bed!" Sam ran up to Dylan, picking him up and running to his room.

"Question of the night?" Sam asked him, tucking him in.

He sighed and laid back. "If you and Freddie get married," Sam looked down and smiled. "can I call him 'daddy'?" he finished quietly.

"I'm sure he'd love that." Sam smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

"So you're cool with me and Freddie…" she asked him, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." he smiled, and he meant it.

He closed his eyes as she turned off his light with a smile on his face.

Sam sighed and sat down next to Freddie on the couch. He smiled at her and scooted closer. She looked over at him and return the smile. He wrapped one of her golden ringlets around his finger absentmindedly.

"How's Dylan feel about all of this?" he asked her.

"He's fine." she grinned and scooted closer, practically sitting on top of him. "He wants to call you 'daddy' if we get married."

He smirked and kissed her but didn't reply.

"You want to go out tomorrow, just the two of us?" he proposed.

"Yeah." she smirked deviously.

"Sam…" he warned.

"I know, I know." she sighed.

"I have to get going, I have that problem at work." he groaned, getting up.

She walked him to the door and smiled at him.

"Love you." he smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Hey!" she yelled as he laughed, running to his car.

She rolled her eyes and shut the door. She fell asleep with the biggest smile she's had in awhile.

* * *

Two weeks later Sam and Freddie were still going strong. Dylan and Freddie became best friends over night when they discovered they both loved _Galaxy Wars._ Marcus and Suzie started going out not a week after Sam and Freddie. Both couples were immensely happy.

* * *

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sam huffed, running to the door.

Before the door even opened half way Suzie ran in mumbling to herself.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Sam chuckled, shutting the door.

"I'm freaking out, Sam! Freaking out!" she screamed, gripping her best friend's shoulders.

"About what?" she questioned, concern lining her voice.

"Marcus-"

"What'd he do?" Sam asked lowly, clenching her fists tightly.

"He proposed to me!" she screeched, tearing at her hair.

"You've only been going out for a week and a half!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know!"

"What is with all the screaming?" Freddie groaned, covering his ears as he entered the room.

"Your best friend proposed to my best friend and they haven't even been going out longer than us!" Sam glared at him. "This is all your fault!"

"How is this my-wait, what?"

"He proposed to me." Suzie says calmly, sitting down.

"He's never done that before." he explained. "He must really like you."

"And Suzie really likes him." Sam announced. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'll think about it." she sighs.

"And your thoughts?"

"I don't know!" she moaned, falling back on the couch.

"Marcus has been out with a lot of girls, but, if he proposed to you after only a few dates he's in love." Freddie told her, throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"In love?" she whispered, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Aw, is our little in love?" Sam cooed.

"I'm gonna go see Marcus!" Suzie grinned.

"But, what if it doesn't work out? You barely no each other!" Sam protested.

"I'm _so _willing to take that chance!" she called as she shut the door.

Sam laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on."

* * *

"Hey, babe." Marcus grinned when he opened the door.

"Hey," she smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder, leaned in and pressed her lips to his shortly before stepping past him. She sat down on his couch in his large living room and grinned at him when he sat next to her.

"How you doin'?" he smirked, leaning towards her.

"Yes." she said quickly.

"Yes what?" he asks her.

"Yes, I'll marry you." she smiled.

"You'll what?" his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I'll marry you." she giggled at his cuteness.

He grinned and leaned into her, his lips a centimeter from hers. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she smiled and pulled back. "Give me the ring."

"Why?" he scoffed.

"To make it official." she said in a 'duh' tone.

"We don't need a ring to make it official." he smirked, catching her lips with his and sliding the ring onto her finger anyway.

* * *

"I'll put you to bed, kiddo." Freddie whispered.

He laid Sam down on her bed and left the room quickly.

Dylan hopped into bed and snuggled into the covers.

"Alright, question of the night?" Freddie asked hesitantly.

"Do you love momma?" he asked him quietly.

"Yes." he answered without a second thought.

"Are you going to marry her?" he asked.

"One question a night, but, yes." he replied and shut the lights off after saying 'goodnight'.

* * *

**YAY! Seddie is together and so is Suzie/Marcus! Hope you liked that! I know it went a little fast, but, I had writers block. Sorry! This story will probably be over in a couple of chapters! So, please REVIEW! And thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorited and alerted me and this story! And my other stories! BYE! :) **

**-Rachel**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know! It's been forever! I'm really tired so this isn't as long and I'll work on the other chapters for this and other stories tomorrow. I hope to get more chapters up tomorrow...**

**Anyway! Here y'all go!**

* * *

"You look amazing, Suzie." Sam grins at her best friend.

The blonde wore a long flowing white wedding dress with gold heels. Her hair was pulled back in a curly bun with a white rose and her wedding ring on her finger.

"I know right?" Suzie posses. "So do you!"

"I know right?" Sam copies Suzie's pose. Sam wore a blue, white and silver short strapless dress with silver heels, silver earrings and a part of her hair was braided off to the side, curly as usual.

They laugh and hug.

"So, now you're married." Sam sighs.

"Yep! Hey, when's Freddie gonna ask you?" Suzie asks her, looking over to the spot Freddie and Marcus were standing, laughing, with Dylan running circles around them due to a sugar high.

Sam frowned. "I don't know," she shrugged, shielding her frown with a smile.

"You okay?" Suzie whispers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Sam sighed and lets the smile drop. "I don't know…this isn't like me." she growls. "I was never the kind of girl to want to be proposed to but…the nub changed that. I hate him so much!"

"But you love him." Suzie points out.

Sam groans. "Stupid dorkidroid!"

"Dorkidroid?" Suzie snorts.

"Dylan and Freddie have been watching Galaxy Wars nonstop!" she mutters.

"Maybe you should just give it some time. He'll ask you soon, I'm sure of it. Maybe he's just waiting until you date a little while longer or maybe so Dylan can get used to you two being together." Suzie lists.

"I don't know…it took him forever to tell me he liked me in high school! It took him _three years_!"

"That's because you're kinda scary when you wanna be." Suzie whispers and floats off to dance with Marcus.

Sam smiled and walked over to Dylan and Freddie.

"'Sup, kid?" she coos at Dylan. "Hey, baby." she coos to Freddie.

Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "Hey gorgeous." he whispers huskily as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"Freddie, not in front of the kid." she murmurs, stepping out of his grasp, blushing lightly.

"Momma, let's dance!" Dylan giggled, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

When the song ended Freddie appeared behind her and winked at Dylan. He motioned to the food and Dylan grinned. He ran off, not saying a word to Sam.

"Dylan!" she laughed.

Before she could go after him Freddie stepped in front of her as a slow song began to play.

"Oh." she nods curtly in realization as to why Dylan had left so suddenly.

He smiled and put his hands on her hips, pulling her into him. She stuck her tongue out at him but put her hands on his shoulders. Her gaze soon drifts to Suzie and Marcus, who are posing for wedding photos. She sighs and leans her head on his shoulder so he wouldn't see her disappointed frown. But, of course, he saw it. He knows she wants to get married, even though she's never said so.

"Are you okay?" he whispers into her ear.

"I'm fine." she mutters, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

He lets it go by the will bring it up later, though that would bring him to lose an arm (and maybe a leg), but he'd still try.

* * *

"Congrats! Love ya!" Sam hugged Suzie and Marcus. Freddie and Suzie and he and Marcus 'man-hugged'. Suzie kissed Dylan on the cheek and poked his stomach causing him to giggle. He fist bumped Marcus and he winked back at him.

Dylan fell asleep on the car ride to Sam's place relieving Sam and Freddie of his rambling.

After putting him to bed Freddie and Sam sit at the kitchen table drinking hot cocoa. Sam was in a sweatshirt and sweatpants with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and Freddie in his dress pants and shirt, his dark blue tie loose and the first few buttons undone.

"You're really happy for Suzie aren't you?" Freddie smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Sam giggled.

"…H-how was…Carly a-and Gibby's wedding?" he asked shakily, not sure how she would react.

She was quiet for a while, so long that Freddie thought she wasn't going to answer at all. But she did,

"Beautiful." she sighs, a smile growing on her face.

Tears brimmed her eyes and her hands shook as she brought the mug to her lips.

"I'm sorry, Princess Puckett." Freddie whispers, moving his chair to sit beside hers, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll see you tomorrow."

He stands, taking her with him and leads her to her room. He lays her down and covers her with the blanket. He kisses her forehead and heads toward the door when he heard her whimper and grab his hand.

"Please stay, Freddie." she whispers.

He looks down at her. Her eyes were puffy and her bottom lips quivered. He sighs and whips his tie off, laying it on a chair, kicking off his shoes, and slides in next to her.

She lays her head on his chest and he wraps an arm around her waist, staring up at the ceiling as she played with the buttons of his shirt.

"I love you." she murmurs.

"I love you too, Sammy." he whispers back.

He looks down at her and kisses her hair. He looks back up at the white ceiling and closes his eyes.

He feels one of the buttons of shirt release and he growls. "Sam…" he warns.

"Sorry…" she says innocently.

They're quiet once more before Freddie breaks the silence,

"Is that my Bulldogs sweatshirt from senior year?" he chuckles, referring to the oversized blue and gold sweatshirt she was wearing.

She freezes and stutters out an answer that Freddie didn't believe one bit but he let it slide. He knew he had lost it before he left for college but he hadn't bothered to look for it.

They both eventually fell asleep, both with small sleepy smiles.

* * *

Sam woke up to the shallow breathing of Freddie under her head. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. This caused him to stir and open his eyes, looking around groggily. He finally looked down at her and smiled.

She leaned up and kissed his lips gently.

"Good morning." he whispers, dragging his free hand through his hair.

"Yes it is." she murmurs.

They laid there, enjoying the other's presence, for a while. Sam soon broke the peace by sighing, "I want to wake up to you every morning."

Freddie looked down at her as her eyes flew open in shock and a blush crept onto her cheeks. He smirked and closed his eyes, letting her stay embarrassed for a few minutes before telling her he wanted to too.

"Momma!"

They look up at Dylan who's standing in the doorway.

"Um…" Sam grunts, sitting up. "'Hey, kid…"

"Hey, momma! Morning, Freddie!" he greeted them, suddenly right next to the bed.

"'Sup, little dude?" Freddie grins.

"Why didn't you invite me for the sleepover?" Dylan frowns, eyebrows furrowed.

"You were already asleep, baby." Sam replied, lifting him up onto the bed to sit between her and Freddie.

"What are we doing today?" he asks looking up at his two favorite people in the world.

"Let's start with breakfast." Sam suggests.

She tells him to go get dressed and hops out of bed, running to the door and shutting it softly.

Freddie got up also and crossed the room to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she grinned up at him, running her hands up his chest and to the buttons that were still buttoned.

"I am so in love with you." he growls, capturing her lips with his.

"How could you not?" she smirked into the kiss.

Freddie mentally rolled his eyes but didn't break the kiss. He slid his hand into her tangled curls and grinned as she moaned when his fingers made their way past her sweatshirt.

He loved this demon and he wasn't going to let her go. All he needs now is a little bit of help from a certain someone…

* * *

**There y'all have it! Hope y'all liked it! Did anyone else realize I say y'all _all the time_? Who cares though? I'm southern! It's fine! It's normal! **

**REVIEW! And be sure to take part in that poll on my profile!**

**Verse (!): **

**1 'I love you, O Lord, my strength. 2 The Lord is my rock and my fortress and my deliverer, my God, my rock, in whom I take refuge, my shield, and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold.' Psalm 18:1-2**

**Night! Love y'all! **

**-Rachel**


	7. Chapter 6

**I****t's almost finished!**

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Freddie asks, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

The woman sitting before him grins. "Yes, a lot of fun."

"Good," Freddie smiles.

"So, what do you need help with, babe?"

"I need a ring."

"What kind of ring?" the woman rests her elbows on the café table and leans forward.

"Diamond."

Freddie's lunch companion purses her pink lips and back in her chair, running a hand through her long, straight hair. "Done."

* * *

"I'm home!" Freddie grins, swinging the door to Sam and Dylan's apartment open.

He heard Sam's laugh and Dylan's giggle coming from the kitchen and jogged to the room. He shakes Dylan's brown hair, messing it up and sneaks up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rests his chin on her shoulder and looks down at the pot on the stove in front of them.

"What smells so good?"

"Corn?" Sam chuckles.

"No, that's not it…" he dips his head in and puts his nose at the base of her neck, breathing her strawberry scent in. "It's you." he grins into her neck.

Sam rolls her eyes and shrugs him off.

Ten minutes later she, Freddie and Dylan are laughing at the dinner table, like a family.

* * *

Sam looked over at Freddie when his phone rang. He picks it up and answers. He holds up a finger top Sam, signaling he'll be a second, and left the room.

She could hear him chuckling as he said something every few minutes. Then his voice lowered into short, small, whispers. She takes a deep breath, to keep her old, eavesdropping self down, deep inside her, and pours the cocoa that she was heating into the mugs on the table. She sits down and waits for Freddie to finish his call.

"Trouble at the set?" she smiles at him as he sat down across from her.

"Marcus hasn't found a new director yet." he groans.

"Why don't you do it?" Sam suggests.

"I might have to. But it'd take a lot of time away from you and Dylan." he explains.

"Oh…" she nods.

"Well, I gotta get home." he declares after he finishes his cocoa. He stands, places the mug in the sink and kisses her forehead.

"Can't you stay here tonight?" she pouts, staring up at him with big, teary, blue, eyes.

"Sam, I've been sleeping at here every night for the past two weeks." he chuckles, running a hand through his brown hair. "I might as well be living here."

"Well, why not?" she says softly.

He sighs and looks away from her.

"I mean, you come straight here after work anyway. You sleep here every night too." she lists and continues in a whisper, "We were going to do it someday anyway, right?"

He looks over at her again and kneels down next to her chair, resting his arm on the back of it. "I'll think about it." he tells her honestly.

She nods and he kisses her.

"Love you." he smiles at her, heading to the door.

"Love you too." she replies.

* * *

"What about…frogs?" Dylan asks Sam as she unlocked their apartment door.

Sam looks up in thought. "No, I don't think frogs have teeth…"

"What about camels?"

Sam laughs and shrugs, opening the door. She freezes when she saw dozens of boxes scattered around the living room.

"Wha-"

"Are we moving?" Dylan asks, looking up at his mother.

"I'm home!" a voice says.

Dylan and Sam look over at Freddie, who has his arms open wide with a giddy, grin plastered on his face.

"You're moving in with us?" Dylan grins up at him.

"How do you feel about that?" Freddie asks unsurely.

"Awesome!" he cheers and starts bouncing around the boxes.

"You're moving in?" Sam asks incredulously.

He smirks at her and holds his arms out for a hug. She grins and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him into her.

"Awesome." she whispers in his ear.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Sorry it took so long! 'Night! REVIEW!**

******Romans 8:38-39**  
_And I am convinced that nothing can ever separate us from God's love. Neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither our fears for today nor our worries about tomorrow—not even the powers of hell can separate us from God's love. No power in the sky above or in the earth below—indeed, nothing in all creation will ever be able to separate us from the love of God that is revealed in Christ Jesus our Lord._

**-Rachel**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here ya go, y'all! Next chapter of 10 Years Later! It's gonna be a few more chapters then it'll end! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Woah!" Dylan's eyes grow wide. He runs to the large box labeled 'fragile' that Freddie was unpacking. He reaches in and pulls out the Fazer he had seen from the step stool he'd been climbing on. "You have a real life Fazer?" Dylan grins, looking at it then turned to Freddie, he stared at him as if he was a god.

"Oh, no!" Sam zooms over to them and grabs the silver and blue gun from her son's hands. "There is no way you're bringing this hunk of chizz into my house!"

"Samantha Puckett, such language!" Freddie jokes. He grabs for the gun but she pulls it away. He rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her waist, kissing her. Dylan made puking noises in the background as Freddie slowly slid the Fazer from his girlfriend's hand. He pulls back and points the blaster at the wall. "Watch." he pulls the trigger and it shoots a fake blue laser across the room. The walls stay perfectly intact and Sam calms.

"Alright," she sighs, wiggling out of his grasp. "You can keep it."

Freddie and Dylan cheer and fist bump, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

* * *

When the three were finished with the unpacking (after a couple tickle wars started by Freddie), they had awhile until Dylan's bed time and decided to get some ice cream.

Dylan bounced in his seat as they drove down the street, making Freddie and Sam laugh at him.

"I want chocolate-chip cookie dough!" Dylan announces as they pull into the parking lot next to 'Frozo's'.

"Alright, kid." Sam chuckles, holding the door open for him so he can jump out of the car. She and him skip up to the order window while Freddie trails behind them, locking the car with the push of a button.

While Sam ordered (she had never forgotten Freddie's favorite flavor, mint chocolate-chip.), Freddie called Dylan over to their bench.

"Okay, since your mom's father isn't around I need to ask something of you." Freddie tells the young brunette, kneeling down on his knees, looking him in the eye, watching for Sam.

Dylan nods, prompting him to continue.

"I need your blessing." Freddie states. "I want to ask your mother to marry me."

Dylan stares at him blankly and Freddie coughs nervously.

"Let me ask you something first."

Freddie raises his eyebrows.

"Am I aloud to call you 'daddy'?"

"Yeah, if you wanna." Freddie chuckles.

"Then, you have my blessing." Dylan grins, slapping Freddie on the shoulder.

Freddie laughs, ruffling his hair as Sam walks over to them with the ice creams.

"What are you two grinning about?" she asks suspiciously.

"Nothing." they answer together.

Her eyes narrow, and she hands them their cones, sitting on the edge of the bench.

The rest of the night they had received multiple comments on their 'adorable family'. Sam and Freddie made no effort to deny it, loving the feeling of being a family.

* * *

"You never told me what made you decide to move in." Sam stated.

She and Freddie were lying on her - their - bed, on top of the sheets, positioned on their sides, facing each other. The lights were dimmed and Dylan was sleeping soundly in his room.

"We were going to do it anyway, right?" he smirks at her, rubbing small circles on her hip with his thumb.

"Yeah, in a couple years." she rolls her eyes.

"More like a couple months." Freddie corrects. Before she could ask what he meant he moves closer to her and holds up her left hand. He stares at it and she tries to pull it back but he keeps a firm hold on her wrist.

"This hand's so boring." he declares.

"What do you mean my hand's boring?" Sam screeches, forgetting her other question.

Freddie rolls his eyes and pulls something from his shirt pocket. He slips the elaborate silver diamond and amethyst ring onto her finger and grins.

"It looks fantastic now, no longer boring."

He snickers at her wide eyes and kisses her cheek. He brings her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He falls asleep just as Sam realizes what had happened. She squeaked and hugged him so tight he gasped, his eyes popping open.

"Sorry." she mumbles releasing his torso.

"It's okay," he chuckles. "Still as strong as ever."

"So that why you moved in?" she stares at him. "You were gonna propose."

"That is correct." he smirks.

She hits his arm and glared at him coldly.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It was Suzie you were talking to on the phone, deciding on what kind of ring to get."

"True. But I don't see the point of hitting me." he says still rubbing his soon to be bruised arm.

"Okay, you're forgiven."

"Forgiven of what?" Freddie asks confused.

"I though you were cheating on me…" she says softly.

"Not gonna happen, Samanther." he chuckles, kissing her forehead and closes his eyes.

"You'd get a serious whoopin' if you did." Sam grumbles.

His chest vibrates with laughter under her head and she rolls her eyes before drifting off to dream land.

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? I thought the whole Freddie and Dylan thing was adorable! Please review! Just a few more chapters! AHH!**

**Joshua 1:3-9 _I promise you what I promised Moses: 'Wherever you set foot, you will be on land I have given you ... No one will be able to stand against you as long as you live. For I will be with you as I was with Moses. I will not fail you or abandon you. __Be strong and courageous, for you are the one who will lead these people to possess all the land I swore to their ancestors I would give them. Be strong and very courageous. Be careful to obey all the instructions Moses gave you. Do not deviate from them, turning either to the right or to the left. Then you will be successful in everything you do. Study this Book of Instruction continually. Meditate on it day and night so you will be sure to obey everything written in it. Only then will you prosper and succeed in all you do. This is my command—be strong and courageous! Do not be afraid or discouraged. For the Lord your God is with you wherever you go._**

**GOD BLESS! **

**-Rachel**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here ya go, y'all! Chapter 8!**

* * *

"That looks magnificent on you, sweetie!" the dress designer declared, walking around the blonde several times.

Sam stared at the light pink, ankle length dress, with the small crystals sewn into the hem and around the waist, a horrified expression plastered on her face.

"Um, no." Suzie shook her head.

"Yeah, duh." Sam growled, stomping back into the white dressing room to put something else on. The last ten dresses the forty year old woman had her try on were either pink, pink, or pink! They didn't even match the theme in anyway at all. The colors for the wedding would be purple and white. She had her try on one white dress and it look horrible on Sam.

"Here, try this one on, kid." Suzie said from behind the door, tossing a silky dress over it.

Sam grinned as she looked at it, slipping into it quickly. She left the stall and posed for Suzie and the red haired clerk.

"Fabulous, darling!" Suzie exclaimed with a fake British accent, a huge grin playing on her lips.

Sam laughed, not waiting for the clerk's advise, and ran back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sam announced, sauntering into the apartment with Suzie by her side, dress bag hung over her arm.

"Momma!" Dylan grinned, jumping into the room.

"'Sup, bud?" she smiled at him.

"You actually found a dress?" Freddie asked incredulously, coming in after Dylan, Marcus right behind him.

"Hey, babe." Suzie greeted her husband, kissing him quickly.

"Yes," Sam replied, batting Freddie's hands away from it. "and you can't see it!"

"Darn, so close." Marcus smirked.

Freddie shrugged, kissing Sam's cheek quickly before going back into the kitchen.

"So, when's the wedding again?" Marcus asked, sitting down at the table, where he'd been sitting before the girls had come back.

"Two months." Freddie answered as Sam walked into the room, the TV playing in the background while Dylan laughed at it.

"Yep, and Freddie, I need to talk to you about something." she told him seriously, leaning against the counter.

"What?"

"I'm gonna invite Spencer and Sasha." she breathed out.

"What about Dylan? He'll be there." Freddie reminded her.

"I know that," she rolled her eyes. "but he's like the older brother I never had, Marcus is your best man and Dylan's the ring bearer, I need someone to give me away, my father's not here."

"Well, I have nothing against it," he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the counter behind him as Sam moved to the middle of the room. "but you'll have a heck of time getting him to come."

"I know, but I'm gonna try." Sam said, face hard with determination.

"Alright, then."

"But, I'm not gonna call him or send an invitation, I'm gonna go to his house." she head for the doorway. "Can you hold the fort down till I get back?"

"Yeah, good luck." Freddie replied. "Tell him I said hi."

"Will do," she smiled. "Later, kid!"

"Bye, momma!" Dylan called back, blowing her a kiss.

She returned it, throwing in a wink, and ran to her car. She started the engine and started for the apartment she hadn't been to in years.

* * *

"Oh, Sam, hi!" Sasha Striker smiled at the blonde as she opened the door of apartment 8D** (- it's a face!)**.

"Hey, Sasha." Sam smiled back at her, stepping into the apartment. "Spencer here?"

"Yeah, I was just heading out, I'm sorry I can't stay and catch up." the brunette slipped through the door.

"It's okay, do what ya gotta do." Sam smirked.

"Alright, bye."

Sam looked around the apartment. The windows and walls still had funky junk hanging all over the place. But the couch was no longer there, and neither were Spencer's sculptures. Sam's eyes drooped and her shoulders sagged as she scanned the room. Not one thing had to do with Carly. Everything was Spencer and Sasha, and their friends. It broke Sam's heart to think that Spencer couldn't even look at his sister without hurting.

"Sam?"

Sam spun around and smiled slightly at Spencer. He was still tall and skinny, though he would jiggle if he jumped. His short, spiky, brown hair was wet. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. His brown eyes that resembled Carly's so much didn't hold the immaturity or humor they used to. They were lifeless and dull. Sam's smile dropped from her face and she ran to hug him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I missed you!" she shouted at him, pulling back before he could respond.

"I missed you too?" he said, staring down at her.

"I need to talk to you." she sighed, pulling him to the new, brown, leather couch.

She told him about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Of Freddie's return, Suzie getting married, Freddie's proposal, everything. He would smile slightly when she told him a funny story, but his eyes became hurt and empty when Dylan was mentioned. She soon came to the topic of him giving her away at her wedding. He stared at her for a second before sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but…" he ran a hand through his drying hair. "I just -"

"Can't, I know." Sam frowned, shooting up from the couch and storming to the door.

"Sam!" Spencer stopped her. She skidded to a stop and turned to him slowly. "I-I'll try to make it…"

"Yeah, okay." Sam said, hurt thickly lining her voice.

* * *

"So, he's going to think about it?" Freddie sighed, wiping his face clear of shaving cream with a towel.

Sam mumbled her reply, running a hand threw her golden locks.

Freddie switched the bathroom light off and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist, rubbing his smooth cheek against hers. "It'll be alright,"

Sam blew out a quiet breath, stepping out of his grasp, climbing onto the bed. Freddie watched her for a moment, then shrugging out of his white dress shirt, revealing a faded, grey, ARMY t-shirt. He crawled in next to her and kept his distance, giving her room to breathe. She soon turned back to him and snuggled into his chest, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**I know, it's beyond short, but I still have school goin' on! I just started yesterday. I'm updatin' House of H2O tomorrow! And I'm workin' on some other stuff, let's see if I get some new one-shots/drabbles up on Thurs. or Fri.! I'm also workin' on a paper for school and a short story for a contest. Man, I've got a full plate! **

**REMEMBER THE POLL!**

**Do y'all want Spencer to go to the wedding? Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

******Romans 8:28**  
_And we know that God causes everything to work together for the good of those who love God and are called according to his purpose for them._

**God bless, y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam rolled her eyes as Dylan continued to hum the wedding march. "Quiet, kid, I'm working," she chuckled, typing the finishing touches of her review on a restaurant she'd just critiqued.

"Can we do something after you're finished with work?" Dylan asked, hopping up on the chair next to Sam's.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" she chuckled again, shaking her head, a few stray blonde curls falling from her messy ponytail.

"Um…can we make cookies?" Dylan grinned.

"Why not," Sam smiled, lifting him off the chair, spinning around in a circle.

Sam put him down and got out the ingredients, and then helped the little brunette up onto a chair next to the kitchen counter. Sam threw all the items into the bowl in order the recipe said, with much help from her little man, and Dylan mixed the batter, using all his might as the cookie dough got thicker. Sam mixed stirred in the chocolate chips and held up one of the mixer's beaters to Dylan. He took it from her hand and began sucking on it.

"Is that good?" Sam chuckled, scooping the cookie dough onto the parchment paper and baking sheet in even scoops.

"Hm-mm," Dylan nodded, licking the remaining batter off of the beater.

Sam tossed the beaters into the sink and shoved the baking sheet into the preheated oven. She then put the remaining batter in the refrigerator.

"Who's Spencer?" Dylan asked, looking through the small oven window.

Sam perked up and her head whipped around to look at the boy. "Um, where'd you here that name?"

"I heard you and Freddie talking about him." The brunette shrugged.

"Oh, he's um…an old friend of mine and Freddie's." Sam replied.

"An ex-boyfriend," Dylan questioned.

"No." Sam said immediately. "Just a friend; he's almost ten years older than me."

"Oh. Is he coming to the wedding?" Dylan looked away from the cookies and to his mother.

"I don't know; he'll come if he can make it."

"Okay," Dylan nodded.

"How long until the cookies are done?" the boy asked after a few minutes of silence.

Sam looked at her wrist. "About ten more minutes."

"You're not wearing a watch…" Dylan grinned up at her.

Sam shrugged smiling.

After those ten minutes were up Sam pulled the baking sheet out of the oven and set it on the counter to let it cool. She poured Dylan and herself glasses of milk, and then they sat down with a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies between them.

"Something smells good," someone said from the next room.

"Kitchen," Sam calls to Suzie.

"Hey, Sammy; 'sup, kid?" the blonde smiled, bouncing into the room.

"Hey, Suz," Sam greeted, getting up to pour her friend a glass of milk.

"Skim," Suzie pointed to the glass Sam held out to her.

Sam nodded and took her seat, leaning back as Suzie took a seat at the end of the table next to Dylan.

"How do you feel about a date night with Freddie this weekend? Marcus and I'll watch the big boy," Suzie asked, ruffling Dylan's brown hair.

"Well, we weren't planning on going out; we have the wedding to plan." Sam took a sip of milk.

"Take a break." Suzie shrugged.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine, I just don't understand why you want us to go out; he lives with us. If he didn't have a job, he'd be here, hanging with us."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; couples always need a date night, it keeps the relationship strong. You two need it; especially with the wedding coming up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Absolutely nothing," Suzie shook her head. She stood and looked at the stove digital clock. "I'll see you guys later, Freddie will be home soon."

With a quick kiss on the cheek for Dylan and a wink at Sam, she left the apartment.

"Alright, kid, you want to help me with the dishes?" Sam asked, setting the empty cookie plate in the sink, along with the glasses.

"Nope," Dylan ran out of the room in a flash.

Sam gave the spot he'd just been a deadpan stare and turned to the sink. Sam could here Dylan yelling 'commands' to fake people as he shot the wall the fake Fazer Freddie had given him. Sam chuckled smiling. He and Freddie were so much alike. He and Gibby were a lot alike too; as was him and Carly. Tears pricked Sam's eyes and she roughly wiped her eyes across her blue shirt sleeve. Sam looked out the window above the sink and memories of the night she heard Carly and Gibby had been in a car accident entered her brain, playing over and over again.

"_Calm down, Dylan," Sam told the baby in the backseat. She took a sharp turn into the hospital parking lot and parked. Practically ripping Dylan out of the car, she ran through the hospital's sliding double doors. Cleaning supply aromas filled her nose, almost causing her to gag, but she was too focused on her friends to pay any attention. _

"_Carly and Gibby Gibson," she said hurriedly to the clerk._

"_Are you family?" the clerk as nicely._

"_I'm Carly's sister," Sam lied, growing even more anxious than she did before._

"_I'm sorry you can't see them right now,"_

"_Where are they, lady?" Sam growled down at the girl, anger flaring in her blue eyes._

"_Room 127," Sam knew she'd break under pressure._

_Sam bolted for the room at the end of the hall and burst past the doctor walking out of the room. _

"_Hey, you're not allowed in there." He said, following her into the room. _

_Sam didn't say anything, she just set Dylan's car seat down and walked slowly over to the bed Carly laid in. _

"_They were hit by a semi truck. They didn't have time; I'm sorry." The doctor explained and left the room quietly._

_Sam took a seat in the chair next to Carly's bed and stared at her lifeless body. No tears entered Sam's eyes as she sat the emotionless. _

_My best friend was dead. Gibby's dead. Dylan's parents were dead._

_Those were the only thoughts streaming through her head. _

_It was then that she noticed Spencer's huddled up form next to Carly's bed. His face was streaked with tears and his hand clasped hers tightly. Then she heard Dylan's quiet whimper as he shifted in his seat, drifting slowly to sleep. That's when she broke down. The tears she'd held in all those years of high school. The ones she'd held in when she and Freddie broke up, and when he never came back from college. The ones she had held in when she and Carly had arguments. The ones she had held in when she thought she was going nowhere in life. The ones she'd kept in just to be brave for her friends and family. All those years of tears poured out uncontrollably. Spencer didn't do anything. All the life, humor and child like happiness had left his eyes. They were now filled with hurt, sorrow and regret. Sam knew he blamed himself for this even though he had nothing to do with it. _

The water shut off and strong arms wrapped around Sam's waist.

"You're just standing here with the water running, what's wrong?" Freddie murmured into her neck.

Sam swallowed and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, you okay?" the brunette turned her around to face him.

She looked at the floor and the salty drops fell to her purple sneakers.

"Hey, Freddie," Dylan grinned running into the room, oblivious to his mother's tears.

"Hey, kid, can you go to your room for a few minutes? I need to talk to your mom." Freddie shoved him gently toward the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Freddie assured the boy and took Sam's hand, guiding her into their room down the hall.

Freddie removed his tie and shoes and sat down on the bed he shared with Sam, pulling the vulnerable girl into his lap. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Sam buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Freddie whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I was just thinking about Carly and Gibby," she sighed, pulling away from her neck.

Freddie nodded and placed a kiss on her ear.

"Suzie wants you and I to have a date night this week." The blonde told him, shifting on his lap but not moving off him.

"Why?" Freddie's arms tightened around his fiancé's waist when her legs straddled his.

"I have no idea," Sam rolled her puffy eyes.

"When," Freddie asked.

"I don't know, maybe Friday or Saturday." She shrugged.

"I don't think I can wait that long," he growled lowly.

He leaned forward and kissed her, deepening the kiss instantly. Sam's hands flew to his hair; pulling herself closer to him. Freddie pulled the hair tie from Sam's hair, releasing the curls, the strands cascading down her back like a golden waterfall. Freddie's lips left Sam's and she gasped for breath as he moved to her neck. Sam's hands slid down the brunette's neck, then his shoulders, and then landed on his chest. Her fingers worked on undoing each button of his shirt from top to bottom slowly. Freddie didn't protest when his shirt was suddenly on the floor, his hands simply moved to the hem of his shirt.

"Momma," Dylan knocked from the other side of the double doors.

Sam and Freddie broke away. Both were breathing heavily with swollen lips and mussed up hair. Freddie was shirtless and Sam's shirt was half way up her torso.

"Just a minute, kid," Sam called back, moving off Freddie's lap.

Dylan didn't anything else and left the door.

"How is it you make me lose my breath with a simple kiss?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"That wasn't a 'simple kiss', baby." Freddie pointed out, kissing her throat gently.

He got off the bed and picked his discarded shirt off the floor.

"Were you this hot in high school?" Sam stared at his toned torso with raised eyebrows.

Freddie let out a deep chuckle, slipping the shirt on, but he didn't button it. "Not quite." He replied.

Sam hopped off the bed, straitening her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. She skipped into the bathroom and grabbed a brush, dragging it through her hair.

"Freddie!" she growled angrily, stomping back into the room.

"Yeah?" he turned to her with a raised eyebrow, his shirt halfway buttoned with his chest still in clear view.

"You gave me a hickey?" the blonde screeched.

"Oh, yeah…" he smirked, brushing her hair off her shoulder so he could see it better. "It makes you look so sexy."

Sam raised a bored eyebrow at him before leaving the room to find Dylan.

"Oh, come on!" Freddie called after her.

* * *

**How'd ya like it? REVIEW! It's still my birthday...**

**POOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Acts 2:38: And Peter said to them, "Repent and be baptized every one of you in the name of Jesus Christ for the forgiveness of your sins, and you will receive the gift of the Holy Spirit." **

**-Rachel**


	11. Chapter 10

**Holy...stinkin'...cheese. I'M UPDATING! How insane is that? Well, it's been bugging me lately. I'm sorry for taking so long. I just need to finish some of my stories, and this is third on the list...this story will have 20 chapters, so only a few more to go. **

**My goal is to finish it before May. I've got so many other stories on top of this one so don't expect another update too soon! Enjoy?**

* * *

"_Okay, just make sure you check his diaper every half an hour." Carly warned, shuffling through the diaper bag. "Here's his favorite toy and here's his bottle and his binky and—"_

"_Carls! I know how to take care of Dylan." Sam said slowly, tossing the stuff her best friend had handed her onto the couch. _

"_Okay, I trust you."_

"_Probably your first mistake…"_

"_Sam!" Carly shrieked, grabbing her friend's shoulders and shaking her. "Don't let anything happen to him!"_

"_Carly, Carly, calm down, I'm kidding, I won't let anything happen to him." the blonde assured her. _

_Carly took a deep breath and kissed the sleeping baby on the forehead before heading for the front door. She pulled Sam in for a quick hug and waved. "Love you, see you later!" _

_And then there was a closed door between them. _

"Carly!" she screamed, sitting up straight in her bed. She was met with pitch blackness and she took a deep breath.

"Sam, calm down, it was just a dream." Freddie whispered, also sitting up.

"I-I know."

"Sam your nightmares have been getting way too frequent. When'd you start having them?"

The room flooded with light when Freddie turned on the bedside lamp and Sam turned away from it.

"A little while after…the accident." She replied burying her face in her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"I think you should see someone about this—"

"A shrink. You want me to see a shrink?" Sam scoffed, jumping out of the bed. Freddie's white button-down shirt rode up on her thighs but she pushed the hem down. She tugged at a strand of her curly hair and sniffed. "Think again, buster!"

"Just so we can find out what's going on." he pleaded, pulling on a pair of black pajama pants.

He crossed around the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"No," she said, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then we'll postpone the wedding."

"Wait, what?"

Freddie let go of her and walked over to the bedroom's double doors. "I'm gonna go check on Dylan."

"Freddie…"

"Sam, I want nothing more than to make the two of you happy. I also want you to be safe. I don't think all these nightmares are safe for you, or for Dylan. At least go to a therapist and find out why your nightmares are so frequent. You had two of them yesterday. Baby, I'm just worried."

He left the room with a quick, pleading glance her way, and she broke. She didn't want him to worry. That would bring on some major stress. And that might cause him to get a stress wart. Sam didn't want to marry a Lewbert.

* * *

Freddie chuckled as Dylan continued to explain the dream he had the night before. He poured some cereal into the boy's bowl and then added some milk.

"…and then it exploded!" Dylan cheered, grin plastered on his small face and brown eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Wow that sounded like it was an awesome dream, dude!"

"It was! I bet it could be the seventh Galaxy Wars movie. Can you make it a movie?"

"I'll get right on that." Freddie winked.

Sam stumbled into the room and rubbed her eyes. Her vision hadn't cleared, still blurred as she tried to make herself some coffee.

"Here," Freddie held up a mug for her.

"Thank you," she said hoarsely, blowing on it softly.

He pecked her forehead and shook Dylan's shaggy brown hair, grabbing his black blazer. "I'll see, you two, later."

"What about me? Don't forget about me!"

Marcus ran up to Freddie and gripped the front of his shirt, fake sobbing into his chest.

"Dude, get off me. How'd you even get in here?"

Marcus let go and jerked his head toward Suzie as she strutted into the kitchen. She threw an arm around Sam and held her close to her, smoothing out her blonde hair. "What did you do to her, you sleazy, little—?"

"Watch it, babe, there are children in the room." her husband warned with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything; she just had a bad night. I'm off to work, you're coming with me today, and you're not skipping out _again_. Oh, and Suzie, take a break from planning the wedding." Freddie spun Marcus around and pushed him toward the front door.

"What, why," Suzie gasped, following him.

"Because, the wedding is postponed until further notice." The brunette stated and left the house, pulling Marcus out behind him by his ear.

"Sam, what's going on?" Suzie asked in a motherly tone, silently telling her best friend to spill everything.

"He wants me to see a therapist about my nightmares, and won't marry me because I refused. How much of a jerk could he be?" the woman whined, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Actually, I kinda agree with him—"

"Suzie!" Sam gaped at her.

"What? Look, as long as I've known you, I know you've had a lot of nightmares. And you've been having them nightly now? Instead of every other week or whenever you were reminded of them? I don't think that's safe, honey."

"I know…I just don't wanna see a shrink!"

"Think about it this way: if you see a therapist about this, you're protecting yourself _and Dylan._ You said you'd do anything for Dylan. Would you grant him this one wish?"

"Are you girls talking about me?" Dylan grinned, bouncing into the room.

"Yes, yes, we are. Come here, little man." Suzie lifted him onto her hip and he wrapped his arm around the back of her neck while the other played with a lock of her blonde hair. "Dylan, do you love your Momma?"

"Yes," the boy replied with a fast nod.

"Do you want your Momma to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she should ask a doctor about her nightmares?"

"You have nightmares?" Dylan asked, eyes wide.

"Everyone has nightmares, kid, but don't worry, mine are nothing to worry about; I'm fine." Sam assured him.

Dylan pushed off Suzie and ran to his mother. "I don't want you to be sad, momma, please go see the rapist."

Suzie snickered. "No, sweetie, it's the _therapist_."

Dylan nodded and turned back to Sam.

"Fine, I'll see a therapist."

"Yay!" the boy cheered and reached out for a hug.

* * *

**So...yah. Review?**

**I now have a FB page, link is on my profile!**

**Check out my profile if you ever wanna know the next time I update or how the chapters are going, I have a list of my stories that are In Progress and I update it every day!**

_**If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness. -1 John 1:9**_

**LOVE Y'ALL! Thank you so much for hanging in there!**

**-Rachel**


	12. Chapter 11

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Sam fidgeted in her seat. It was plastic and hard, and had no arms. It was just a stool with a plastic board attached to it, held together by thin, metal poles. She hated those chairs. That meant she was in a doctor's office. And she didn't like doctors' offices, or doctors. She wanted nothing more than to bolt out of the waiting room, but Freddie was sitting next to her, reading a magazine, and the last time she had tried, he had pulled her back and threatened to sit on her. This wasn't even a doctor's office in her opinion. It was a shrink's office. Shrinks weren't doctors. They were people that were taught to say soothing things and write things down on paper. That's all they did. You told them all your secrets, pay a couple hundred, to a couple thousand dollars, and they tell you to do something stupid and then they keep the money. It was a good process and made them money, but it didn't make Sam happy. She didn't want to be a therapist's victim.

"Would you calm down? Everything is going to be fine. I think this'll be good for you." Freddie said to her, giving her knee a squeeze.

"I don't care what you think." Sam snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, stubbornly turning away from him and jerking his hand off her leg.

The brunette slowly looked up from his magazine, glaring at the wall in front of him. He took a deep breath and averted his brown eyes back to the boring article. "I know."

"Freddie, I don't like therapists!" she whined after second, gripping his arm and letting her head slump onto his shoulder.

"Sam, be strong; I'll go in there with you if you want me to."

"Will you? Will you really?" she looked up at him with big, blue, hopeful eyes.

"Yes," he nodded, patting her hands and kissing the top of her head.

"Sam Puckett?" a woman called from the doorway across from them.

"Freddie, I don't wanna go!" Sam cried, dashing for the door.

Freddie grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground as she struggled to get away. He carried her through the doorway and followed the woman down the hallway and into the room she pointed to. He had a moment of trouble to get her through the door when she stretched out her arms and legs and made it impossible to get in. But she shifted so he went in sideways and he kicked the door shut behind him, dropping her onto a big, round, white chair, and ran to the door, blocking it so she couldn't attempt to escape again.

"Hi, Mrs. Williams, this is Sam, she doesn't really like doctors." Freddie grunted as Sam pulled on his shoulder so he'd move. But he held his ground.

"Miss Puckett, would you like something to eat?" the woman asked from across the room. She spoke calmly and soothingly. Her hair was long, wavy and red. Her skin was pale and she had a splash of freckles across her small nose. Her eyes were electric blue and perched on her nose was a pair of rectangular, green glasses. She had one leg crossed over the other in a very lady-like manner, and she held a mug of steaming, herbal tea in her hands.

"Food? You have food?" Sam perked up and looked at the woman.

"Yes, it's right over there on that table." Mrs. Williams replied, gesturing to the corner of the room.

Sam hurried over to it and grabbed a small plate, piling it with several different kinds of cheeses and crackers. Her mouth fell open when her blue eyes landed on a basket of FatCakes.

"Oh my, gosh…you've got FatCakes!" she nearly squealed, abandoning her other snack and ripping into the packet.

"Baby, come sit down." Freddie whispered, patting the seat next to him.

The blonde plopped down next to him and bit into the FatCake, moaning at the marshmallow-y taste.

"Okay, why have you two come in today?" Mrs. Williams asked, removing her glasses and cleaning the lenses off. She looked very professional, like, she had done this for years, which according to the office she worked at, she had been for thirteen years, but that didn't make Sam feel any better.

"Sam's been having a lot of nightmares. She's had them a lot over the span of the last few years, but they've been getting more and more frequent." Freddie explained, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Um, excuse me, Dorkwad, but I think I can speak for myself." She scoffed, her mouth full of the other half of the first FatCake she'd eaten.

Freddie stared at nothing for a second before sighing. "Please, speak for yourself, blonde-headed demon."

"Well, I don't need to know, you already explained what's wrong, Benson." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"And what are these dreams about, Miss Puckett?"

"Call me Sam, Miss Puckett's my mom." She grumbled, falling back in the chair.

"Very well, Sam, what are these dreams about exactly?"

"My best friend and her husband, they passed away in a car accident a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Mrs. Williams said quietly.

"Oh, shut up, lady."

"Sam," Freddie warned.

"I'm sorry. There, happy, Nerdball?"

"Nerdball, that's a new one," he muttered under his breath.

"Can I ask you two a quick question, completely off topic?" Mrs. Williams asked, clicking her pen shut.

"You just did—"

"Stop being so rude, Puckett." Freddie growled at her lowly so the therapist didn't hear him, but she did.

"Are you getting married soon?"

"Not until after we figure out what's going on with these nightmares." Freddie replied, turning away from Sam.

"Why do you wanna know?" Sam questioned, suspicion etched on her flawless face.

"I don't think you should."

* * *

**Review?**

**I felt like they were out of character (just a bit), so I needed them to fight and have a bit of a problem in their relationship. I will be finishing this soon, I really need to. I'm working on stories for House of Anubis, which is my favorite TV show, and I have so many multi-chapters unfinished that it's getting hard to update really often. So, 20-25 chapters total, 'kay?**

_****__When I am afraid, I will trust in you. In God, whose word I praise, in God I trust; I will not be afraid. What can mortal man do to me?_ -Psalm 56:3-4

**-Rachel**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I kept y'all in suspense! Enjoy?**

* * *

"When is momma getting back?" Dylan asked rocking in his seat.

"In a while," Suzie replied, pouring a glass of milk for herself and then the child.

"Will she be okay when she gets back?" he questioned curiously, head cocking to the side.

"She'll be fine, bud, she's doing fine right now. Absolutely nothing is wrong."

"You don't think we should get married?" Sam growled, rising out of her seat.

"Sam, sit down—"

"Benson, she's telling us who and who not to marry. I am getting married to that idiot if it's the last thing I do."

"Gee thanks." He muttered.

"Wait, Sam, let me explain," Mrs. Williams spoke up, motioning for the blonde to take a seat.

"What?" Sam asked quietly, reluctantly. She didn't want to hear the reasons she and Freddie shouldn't or couldn't get married because they might be true.

"I just don't think the two of you have the most loving relationship. You call each other names and fight each other constantly. That's not going to keep this relationship healthy. How often do you two fight?"

"Listen, you little skank, you don't know anything about me and Freddie. That's what couples do, they fight. We fight, everyone does it! Yeah, maybe we do it a little too often, and I do call him names a lot, and I may hate his guts at times, and maybe…maybe she's right…?" she muttered, her emotions sobering, a confused frown etched on her face.

"Sam—" Freddie began to protest, shooting out of his seat.

"She is right. You and I don't even fit. Why are we even together? Why do you even care about me? You never belonged with me, and I never belonged with you. Maybe being with each other was just a way for us to fill the empty voids in our hearts. Maybe you used me as a replacement for Carly after I told you she was gone. Maybe I used you as a replacement for Jason—"

"Who's Jason?"

She ignored him, looking at the white carpeting beneath her sneakers. "I think she might be right." she looked up at him with a hard expression, but tears built up in her blue eyes. "Thanks, Fredwart, I'll see ya around. Don't worry about driving me; I'll get a cab."

And then she was gone.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Freddie sneered at the therapist.

"I was just trying to help." Mrs. Williams defended herself.

"Well, guess what, you didn't. What kind of therapist are you? Sam was already feeling awful and then you drop that bomb on her? You didn't even help her! You just made everything worse. If you think that this isn't a healthy relationship and that we have a lot of problems, you are absolutely correct. But the difference with our relationship compared to the others that have problems is that our fighting is playful. It's what we do. It's what we're known for. We're Sam and Freddie. We've fought all our lives and look how far we've come as friends and as a couple. Just because we fight, doesn't mean we don't love each other. We fight because we're in love. If you think our relationship is gonna go down the drain because of our fighting then fine, I'll take that chance. You should've stayed out of it. You didn't do anything to help, so I'm not paying the bill."

He stormed out of the room leaving the woman gaping in shock.

He let out a breath, running through the halls of the office to the front doors. He looked up and down the side walk for a sign of his blonde-headed demon, but she must have already gotten a cab. She was gone. He swallowed and ran a hand through his brown hair, ripping the door of his car open, and climbing in.

He had to find Sam. He had to make everything right between the two of them. He couldn't mess this up again. He had lost her twice ten years ago, he wasn't going to again.

* * *

**Review?**

_**I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith. -2 Timothy 4:7**_

**-Rachel **


End file.
